


Aaron and Eliza

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: Aaron doesn't want Eliza wandering the city and the team can't figure out why





	1. Chapter 1

So these are a grouping of "one shots" about Aaron Hotchner and Eliza Jareau from "Meeting Hotch"

They'll start in the next "Chapter"


	2. In the City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron doesn't want Eliza wandering the city and the team can't figure out why

Aaron was not going to be happy. You normally don’t go anywhere with the team but your boss insisted. If these important men were lawyering up maybe you could talk down the situation enough to catch the UnSub. You hurry into the police station only to run smack into a very surprised JJ.   
“Um Hotch.” She calls not removing her eyes from your face, almost as if she looks away you’ll vanish.   
“What is it JJ?” You hear him before you see him, but not much sooner as he comes around the corner. “Eliza.” He stops in his tracks, “What are you doing here?”  
“The Attorney General insisted.” You say as you move toward him.   
“Didn’t you tell him?”  
“Yes, but he said I wouldn’t be out in the field so it shouldn’t matter.” The rest of his team has congregated around you.   
“What’s going on?” JJ interrupts.   
“The Attorney General wants me to try and break down some of the barriers with the lawyers. He’s hoping that since I’m not FBI they’ll be more willing to work with me.”  
“We could see if they’d come in.” Agent Morgan says.  
“It would probably be easier for me to go to them.” You reply, “This way it will seem like I’m more flexible, rather than making them come to me.”  
“No. I don’t want you wandering the city.” Agent Hotchner says.   
“Can we speak in private please?” You ask quietly. He nods and leads you back to the room the police have given them to work out of.   
“Whose that?” You hear one of the local officers ask.   
“My sister.” JJ says.  
“And Hotch’s wife.” Rossi adds. You shut the door behind you.   
“Eliza I am not comfortable with this. The women who are being killed are the wives of powerful men. Government men.” He’s got his lawyer stance on, you need to shut this down.   
“Aaron.” You say softly, “I know you’re just trying to protect me. I understand why you don’t want me out there.” He won’t look at you, he knows this tone of voice as much as you know his lawyer stance. You take his face in your hands. “I need to do this to help with the case. This is part of the job.”   
“Let me call them in here then.”  
“No. You know that won’t help. Please let me do my job the best way possible.” His brown eyes are anxious and they never leave yours.  
“I’m sending Morgan with you.”   
“Okay.” He touches his his forehead to yours and sighs softly. You kiss him quickly, his hand brushes your belly then you step away from one another. You head out of the room and back to where the team is waiting.   
“Morgan I want you to take Eliza to all the lawyers. Do not let her out of your sight.”  
“What’s going on?” Reid asks, of course they would notice.   
“The victims have been government officials wives. Eliza fits that profile.”  
“Come on Hotch.” Derek says. Before he can come up with another excuse you say.   
“I’m pregnant.”


	3. Broken Ankle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Eliza breaks her ankle Hotch becomes a bit stifling

“Daaad!” Jack calls from his perch on your bed. “Eliza is walking!”   
“Traitor.” You murmur and Jack grins a missing toothed smile at you.   
“You know you’re not supposed to walk on that ankle.” Aaron’s voice comes from the doorway.   
“I wasn’t walking. I was hopping.” You argue, from your one footed stance next to the bed.   
“A technicality.” Aaron argues back. “Can I get you something?”   
“I want to shower.”   
“Can I draw you a bath?” You sigh, ever since you broke your ankle Aaron has been feeling guilty. He didn’t realize you were hurt right away and you had finished the last of the race. It really was only a few hundred yards but he still felt like it was his fault.   
“You don’t need to do that.”   
“At least let me help you to the bathroom.”  
“Aaron.” You say with a groan. Jack hops off your bed and flys out of the room like a superhero. “I know you’re just trying to help but I’m suffocating.”   
“Ok. What do you need from me?”   
“Less parent more lover.” He raises an eyebrow, “I don’t need you to take care of me Aaron.”  
“I know.” He rubs his face. “Jack has a slumber party at Nick’s house in 20 minutes. Can you wait until then for a bath? I could. Join you.” He grins mischievously over at you.   
“Come here.” You say your voice low. He does as you ask and you pull his mouth to yours. You slip your tongue into his mouth, somehow he always tastes like caramel. He pulls away from you as Jack yells for him.   
“Duty calls.” He murmurs. “See you in the tub when I get back.” You laugh and swat his butt as he walks away. It’s not exactly what you meant but you’re not complaining.


	4. After Angels and Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This oneshot takes place right after the episodes Angels and Demons

Penelope had called you. Spencer and Derek had both been shot. They were searching for dirty cops and she was flying down to Texas to be with Spencer until it was time to come home. Aaron wouldn’t have been pleased knowing that Penelope had told you but at this point he shouldn’t be surprised that she did. You were pacing the length of the living room. The last communication you’d had with Penelope was that the team knew where the dirty cops were and that they were heading in. That had been five hours ago. Your phone rings and you don’t bother to even look and see who it is.   
“Hello?” Your heart is in your throat in the second it takes to get a response.   
“Hey.” Aaron. He’s fine.  
“Oh thank god.” You whisper sinking down onto the couch.   
“Garcia told you what was going on didn’t she?”  
“It doesn’t matter. Is everyone okay?”  
“Morgan and Reid were shot but we’re all coming home alive.” Tears prick your eyes you’re so relieved.   
“Can I come meet you?” You just need to see him and JJ. Need to hug them both. “I know that we keep it professional at work but I need to see you.” You know he can hear the emotion in your voice but you don’t care.   
“Yea. Come to the airport. We can go strait home. Cruz has ordered us strait home. Paperwork can wait.”  
“Are you already on the plane?” You wipe the tears off your face.   
“Yea. We should be landing in 30.”  
“Well what the hell took you so long to call me then?” You’re not angry, you’re too relieved to be angry.   
“We had some paperwork to do on the plane so we could go strait home.”  
“Next time at least text me okay?”  
“Okay. I love you.”  
“I love you too.” You leave for the airport a few minutes after you hang up. It’s a 20 minute drive but this way you can meet them right on the Tarmac. JJ is the first one off. She sees you and smiles as you wrap her in a hug.   
“Glad you’re okay.” You say into her hair.  
“Me too. Just do me a favor. After Garcia calls you don’t call Will. He has enough to worry about in the field.”  
“Deal.” You say with a small laugh. “Go home. Give the boys a hug for me. I’ll see you for dinner on Sunday.”  
“Sounds good.” The rest of the team is filing past you. You give Spencer a squeeze of the hand as he passes by and Derek gives you a small smile. Aaron is the last of his team to get off the plane. He’s followed by a man you don’t recognize but you don’t care who that is. You hurry to Aaron and throw your arms around his neck. You feel him wrap his arms around your waist and you breathe him in. You cling to him like he’s the only thing keeping your feet on the ground. You pull away slightly. He has a bruise on his left cheek someone got a punch in.   
“I’m so glad you’re back.” You whisper.   
“Me too.” He whispers back, you stroke the hair on the back of his head and pull yourself close to him again. Memorizing how he feels against you. You feel his heart beating against your chest and bury your face in the space between his neck and shoulder. You just hold him like that for a moment, then you pull away and kiss him softly.   
“Sometimes I really hate your job.” You say quietly. Your lips hardly a breath from his.   
“I know.” He kisses you again then takes your hand and says. “Let’s go home.”


	5. Not my Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack misses his mom

“Go away!” Jack slams his door in your face and you’re too shocked to even react. You’ve been his step-mom for almost two years and it’s been just the two of you at the house before. You turn away from his room and go into your and Aaron’s room. He’s probably not going to answer they’re wrapping up a case now but he thought that they would be home for dinner. His phone goes to voicemail.   
“Hey Aaron. It’s me. Something is going on with Jack, he just slammed his door in my face and won’t talk to me. I-I don’t know what to do. He’s never like this. I’d call Jessie but she’s out of town, maybe I’ll call Will. Just, please call me when you get this. I love you.” You hang up the phone and sigh. An hour later Aaron still hasn’t called you back and Jack is still holed up in his room. You go tap on Jack’s door.   
“Leave me alone!”  
“Jack. Can we please just talk? Did I do something to upset you?”  
“You’re not my mom!” It hits you like a ton of bricks. You’re not his mom, and maybe that’s exactly what’s bothering him. Even though he didn’t exactly invite you in you open the door to find him sitting on the floor. Tears on his face and a picture of him and his parents in his hands and your heart breaks.  
“Jack?” You say softly. He doesn’t bother looking up, “I know I’m not your mom.” You hear the front door open but continue on as if you don’t. Maybe you can do this without Aaron’s help. “I’m not trying to replace her.”  
“I heard you tell my dad you wanted your own kids.” He sniffles.   
“Oh Jack.” You sit down next to him, careful not to touch him. “I didn’t mean I wanted to replace you or your mom. I just meant that I want my own kids too. Your dad loves you in a special way that only a parent really can and I want to love someone that way too.” You suck at this. “Jack we’re friends right?” He nods, “Can I tell you a secret?” He nods again, “I wish I could have met your mom. She sounds like an amazing person and she helped make you into the amazing kid you are. And I know she loved you so so much.”   
“She was murdered because of me.” You know this but you also know Aaron hadn’t told Jack all the details yet.   
“Where did you hear that?”  
“Nick’s parents were talking about it. My mom is dead and it’s my fault.”  
“No. No Jack it’s not your fault at all. It’s the guy who killed her, it’s his fault.”  
“Why did he kill her?”  
“I think that might be a question for your dad. I wasn’t here for that. But I want you to know, look at me.” His watery blue eye meet yours, “Your mom was an amazing woman and she would be so proud of the young man you are today. I know I can never replace her and I don’t want to, but what I do want is to be the next best thing.” He hugs your middle then and you place a hand on his back. Looking up at the doorway you see Aaron is standing there, like you expected, but with tears in his own eyes. You reach out a hand to him and Jack feeling you shift lifts his own head and sees his father. Aaron pulls you both into a tight hug. You’re content to stay there for as long as both of the Hotchner boys need.


	6. Jack Meets Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finally gets a little sister

“It’s time.” Thank god. You’re sweaty and tired and you don’t want to be here anymore. Aaron made it back from a case in time. You had threatened Cruz that if he so much as thought about calling Aaron for the next two weeks you’d make him file so much paperwork that he would be playing catch up for the next year. You’re squeezing Aaron’s hand and he’s talking quietly in your ear, just like you practiced. Just when you’re sure you can’t do this anymore the doctor tells you she’s here. She. Aaron cuts the cord and the dr and nurse finish their work and cleaning her off then she’s placed in Aaron’s arms. He brings her to you and places her gently on your chest.   
“You did it Eliza. She’s so beautiful.” He murmurs brushing your hair back.  
“Hi.” You mutter gently looking down at her. She has his dark hair and your nose. “Oh god she’s so beautiful.”  
“Just like her mother.” You can’t help but laugh at that. You know you look like hell. He kisses your forehead and you pull him to sit next to you.   
“Jack.” You whisper.   
“Want me to go get him?”  
“Yes.” Aaron leaves the room for a minute then comes back with the 9 year old trailing behind him.   
“Hey Jack.” You say quietly. “Someone wanted to meet you.” Aaron lifts Jack onto the bed. “This is Lily.”  
“Hi Lily.” Jack says with awe. He’s never seen someone so small. Ten minutes later there’s a knock on the door and JJ walks in.   
“How are you feeling?”  
“Amazing.” You smile at her and hold out her new niece for her to meet. She takes her and you watch her face light up.   
“Oh Eliza she’s so beautiful. Look at that dark hair. And she has our nose!” Your mom is on her way and you’re more than glad that JJ was here. “What’s her name?”  
“Lily Rosa.”  
“Oh mom is going to love that.” Rosaline was your oldest sister. You didn’t really remember her much because she died when you were only 6.  
“Will you be her godmother?”  
“Of course. Whose the godfather?”  
“Aaron is asking Dave.”  
“Oh Rossi is going to love that. He’ll be the Godfather.” You both laugh softly. The rest of the team trickles in over the next hour and Dave comes with a large gift and assurance that he would be more than honored to be godfather. God she was so beautiful, so perfect and she was finally in your arms. You, Aaron, Jack and Lily can finally head home, you’re finally a family.


	7. Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza is sick of being pregnant but Hotch helps make her feel better

“Aaron?”   
“Hmmm?”  
“What do my feet look like? I’ve forgotten.” He looks away from the basketball game and down the couch at your feet.   
“Since when are your toe nails pink?”  
“What?” You lift a foot and see bare nails, you look up at him only to find that he’s grinning down at you.  
“Got you.” You can’t help but laugh he did get you.   
“It’s just so weird. Not being able to see my feet.”   
“Are they swelling at all?”  
“No. But I’m done wearing heels for a while.” Jack’s in bed and you’re laying across the couch your head in his lap. You’re six months pregnant and the two of you have decided not to find out the sex of the baby. You were exited to be a mom and Aaron was excited to be a dad again and Jack couldn’t wait to have a younger sibling.   
“How’s your back?”   
“Much better. The pregnancy Masseuse was amazing.” JJ had sent you as a gift, probably one of the best gifts anyone had ever given you.   
“Good. Why don’t you give me those feet?” You sit up and twist, moving your feet to where your head used to be. Leaning back into a laying position Aaron starts to work on the arch of your left foot. Oh sweet lord he knew how to use those hands on your sore feet. He works the muscles and you groan. “Feel good?”  
“Amazing. So amazing.” You finish watching the game in silence, except for when your team finally pulls ahead. You both softly cheer. When the game was over Aaron taps the top of your feet then you swing them to the floor. He swoops down and kisses you firmly, God he makes your heart sing.   
“Let’s go to bed.” He murmurs and before you can move he scoops you up.   
“Aaron put me down.” He just laughs and carries you to the bedroom. When he sets you down he kisses you again and you wrap your arms around his neck. He goes to stand up and you don’t let go and he laughs again.   
“I need you to let go babe.”  
“I wasn’t done yet.” You complain and he chuckles then kisses you again.


End file.
